Kurama obsessed or not?
by chibianimebabe
Summary: [Complete]okay here is another one about being obsessed. this time its about our handsome young red head Kurama. see if your obsessed or not. Read and Review! Finished!


Okay peoples this is another of my obsessed fanfics! This time it's about Kurama! I'm doing it because of a request that was given to me by my friend and by some of my reviewers. So don't say I don't give you what you want! Well remember to review at the end!

Kurama obsessed or not?

A girl with long red hair, green eyes in a magenta-ish color uniform walked into the green house near the school to get some peace and quiet from the loud and noisy people outside. She sighed and took out from her green backpack a red notebook with a picture of Kurama on the cover. She then took from out of her hair a pen in the shape of a rose, and started to write random things that a person does to show what you do when you love Kurama so much.

You know you're obsessed with Kurama when…

You dye your hair red.

You wear green contacts.

You have the best grades in the school.

You excel in biology.

You made your own rose whip.

You use that rose whip on people who annoy you.

You can quote all of his lines English and Japanese.

You despise Maya.

You have a notebook that has nothing but Kurama stuff written in it.

You have a green pillow named Kurama.

You have a silver pillow named Yoko.

The girl laughed to herself, thinking about any more things that would be something that she would do. She looked around to check the time making sure that she won't be late for her next class. She turned her attention back to her notebook and began writing again.

You have a Kurama plushei.

Anyone tries to touch it and you hurt him or her.

You kill anyone who makes fun of him.

The last person who insulted him is still in the hospital.

Whenever there is an episode that Kurama is going to show up the most and someone makes a noise, you beat them up.

You hang upside down from trees and scare people.

Your dad had to cut down the tree to stop you from hanging on it.

You always have a rose in your hand or your hair.

You have Kurama's outfit.

You see a look a like and you tackle him.

Write love notes to him in class.

You write his name in pretty letters without noticing.

You sleep with a plushei right next to your pillow.

You used to have a wall, but now it's full of posters and pictures of him.

All your favorite websites are of Kurama.

You look for Kurama information on to find that you know it all.

You chased a fox saying, "Kurama wait! Come back! I love you!"

You rescued a fox in the woods and named it Yoko.

Again she laughed at herself. She thought about the cute little fox that she had at home, she wanted to go and pet him some more. Yoko was the best friend that she had ever had. Seeing that he time was almost up the quickly wrote down the final touches.

You write Kurama fan fiction.

You read Kurama fan fiction.

You draw pictures of Kurama and you.

You own a homemade Kurama plushei.

Your school now considers roses a deadly weapon.

You don't have a boyfriend because you're waiting for Kurama.

You squeak every time he comes on the screen.

Your nickname is Squeaky because of that.

You have key chains, necklaces, and bracelets made out of his name in beads.

You made a bookmark of him.

Your room is now a jungle.

You're wondering how I know all this about you.

You've done more than half of the things listed.

Your part of the garden club.

You ask your boyfriend to dress up like him.

When someone says Kurama looks like a girl you want to hurt him or her.

You want to kill someone because they don't like Kurama.

You want to kill someone because they "DO LIKE KURAMA!"

You cried when Kurama got hurt in the dark tournament.

You're still reading this.

You want to meet me and find out if I'm ok in the head.

The bell rang signaling for the students to head back to class. The girl sighed and got up, putting all her stuff back in her bag neatly. She put her Rose shaped pen back in her hair and headed for the door. She got out of the greenhouse and headed back to the school, when suddenly she saw something red from the corner of her eye. Quickly she turned thinking it was Kurama but there was nothing there. She smiled thinking that Kurama was watching over her, as she walked into her classroom.

Okay another story done with. yay for me! Anyway please don't forget to review my story on the way out! Keep making suggestions for people and I'll do my best to do them for you. Okay!

-Chibianimebabe out!


End file.
